Arm
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: While playing around Steve accidently hurts Tony. Slight slash-but can almost be seen as friendship. Rated T for pain and blood.


Stony! Hurt & Comfort: One-Shot

Show: Avengers!

Rated: G

Warning: Fluffy Slash!

Pairing: Tony & Steve

Title: Arm

* * *

Steve and Tony after some time had grown a very good friendship and even thought about it going farther-but where happy just being friends for now.

It was a normal 'non-threat' day at the Avengers tower, everyone was resting, training, or in Steve and Tony's case, playing.

What started out as a training exercise Tony turned into a game-Steve didn't really mind.

Tony pounced at Steve tackling him to the ground, Steve let him and began to laugh at how overly silly this was.

"Looks like Captain Stern has a fun side too-who would have known?" Tony smirked.

"Ya, well, you have to relax some time right?" He smiled, still laughing.

Tony grinned before he was suddenly rolled over and pinned below the Captains weight.

"Not fair Capsicle! I wasn't ready!"

Steve just grinned, "Maybe you shouldn't let your guard down."

Tony pushed at him getting out from under him and latched himself to Steve's arm trying to pull him down-which sadly didn't work, but hey couldn't blame him for trying.

Going for a bit of a cheep shot Tony kicked his foot out and trip the Captain. Steve went falling and Tony slipped to sit on his back. He began laughing uncontrollably.

"HAHAA!"

Steve couldn't help it, he started to laugh just as hard. Tony then began to try to pin Steve's arms down, Steve playfully fought back keeping his arms away from the smaller male, the two suddenly began to wrestle one trying to dominate the other. Steve hadn't had fun like this since he and Bucky were little and got a little cared away as happy memories of a much smaller weaker him playfully fought off a bigger stronger Bucky.

Laughing was heard though out the gym-until suddenly...

_'SNAP!'_

The sound loud and sicking! It was rapidly followed by a painfully loud scream!

Steve froze at the sound all happy memories pushed aside as he realized what happened-or more importantly, what he had done.

Tony was curled in on himself cradling his arm, pained sobs coming from him.

"WHAT THE HELL STEVE!" he screamed.

Steve flinched at the shout. It took him another moment before everything clicked. "TONY!" he panicked going to his side. "Tony, oh my God I'm sorry, Tony here let me see." Steve tried to gently pry Tony's arm out to look at it, but it caused another scream to exit his mouth.

Steve was still panicking, breathing hard, but remembered, there was a Dr. in the tower. Man he couldn't be more happy Bruce lived here.

"JARVIS! Call Bruce quick! Tell him Tony's been hurt."

"Of course Mr. Rogers."

Tony held his arm and seemed to be keeping away from Steve-each time Steve reached out Tony pulled his arm closer and shifted away.

Steve felt his heart sink just a bit each time.

In no time Bruce was down there. "What happened?" he asked quickly, seeing Tony balled up in pain.

Before Steve could answer Tony shouted, "He broke my damn arm!"

"I-I didn't mean to!" Steve quickly replied scared of Bruce Hulking out on him for hurting his best friend.

"I'm sure you didn't Steve." Bruce said calmly and walked closer to Tony. "I need to see." he said gently, Tony unwrapped from his hurt arm and let Bruce do what he needed.

Bruce took a deep breath once he saw the damage, Tony was looking at the ceiling to scared to look at it himself. "How is it?" he gasped out when the Dr. touched it.

"Well its defiantly broken." Bruce confirmed. "As for the damage count-on a scale from 1 to 10, I'd call this an 11."

Tony gave a whined nose, oh and if that didn't make Steve fell worse.

"Don't worry, it can be fixed, Steve, I'll need you to bring him up to my lab, I need to reset the bone and he's going to need a few stitches where the bone broke from the skin." Tony gave another pained whine.

Steve walked over to Tony ready to do as Dr. Banner asked.

Tony eyed him with what you could almost call an evil look.

"I'm so sorry Tony." Steve whispered as he gently as possible lifted him up.

"Careful of his arm." Bruce blurted out before he could stop himself. He didn't want to make Steve feel worse, he knew Steve would be careful.

"I know." came the quick reply as he arranged Tony in his arms to better carry him without hurting his broke arm. Steve noticed blood was dripping; well shit if that didn't just make all this less horrible.

Following Bruce to his lab Steve slowly placed Tony on the medical table.

Tony seemed a little dazed but over all fine-not counting the busted arm anyways.

Bruce washed his hands and looked to Steve. "I'm going to need your help to reset the bone." Steve nodded and walked over to wash his hands as Bruce had.

Tony tensed up, "OH Hell No!" he went to get up but Bruce was faster in pushing him down.

Steve was there in a moment and helped keep him down.

"Get off me!"

Steve and Bruce ignored him and both grabbed his arm making him shirk in pain. Tony Stark had never, NEVER! Had a broken bone before-cuts, burns, blusters, yes. Broken, Shattered bones, no.

"Tony stay still or you'll force me to restrain you." Bruce calmly threatened.

Tony closed his eyes tight and willed himself not to move. Another scream left his mouth as his bone was snapped back in place by both Rogers and Banner.

Bruce then began to wrap it and stitch-Tony had passed out before Banner even began to sew.

It was an hour later when Tony awoke. His arm was feeling better he noticed almost instantly, next he noticed he was laying in someones lap, and that someone was carding their fingers through his hair.

Looking up Tony saw he was indeed in someones lap-Steve's to be accurate.

Tony then looked to his arm, it was in a thick sling like the one he had when back from his kidnapping all those years ago.

"I'm so so sorry Tony." Steve said knocking Tony's thoughts away making him look back up.

"It's okay." he sighed, he did know it wasn't done on purpose.

Steve nuzzled his face into Tony's hair hugging him closer.

Tony chuckled a bit, "If I always get this kind of attention from you, maybe you should break my arm more often."

Steve couldn't keep a small laugh from escaping at that.

* * *

Inspired by one of my role plays.


End file.
